Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight"
Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' The episode starts with two men and a janitor in a lab. They are discussing the new vaccine for the recent epidemic. One of them complains that it's too soon, no one has even seen the vaccine yet. The janitor lifts his head up and says that he has. They ask him who the hell are you. With a smile, the janitor replies that he is running the experiment, and proceeds to stab the first man with a syringe in the neck, revealing to be a Croatoan Virus (as predicted to exist in the future earlier this chapter). He then backhands the other man and sends him sprawling, telling him to relax, he's part of it too. The janitor unlocks the electronic door, steps out, locks it, and destroys the lock. The second man panics and bangs at the door, shouting at the janitor. Behind him, the first man gets up, only this time, with bloody red eyes coming out of his face. Too late, the second man turns around, and the first man ferrociously attacks him. In the background, the test animals start screaming. The janitor looks on, observing, while the second man is killed offscreen. We see blood splatter against the door. "Well, it looks like it works" the janitors says and leaves. Meanwhile, Hunter and Kurt visit a clinic to investigate on the recent epidemic, only to find dozens of people all of a sudden suffering with the disease. Putting the boys under suspicion with this. Later that evening, they're driving along the road while Hunter is on the phone speaking with Bobby. Bobby: Let me guess -- another steamin'-hot pile of the flu? Hunter: Yup. Kurt: Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it. Hunter: But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the croatoan virus up his sleeve? I-I don't get it. Bobby: Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing. What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit --That we know of -- and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target? Kurt: Uh, no pattern we can see. Bobby: Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East, So...head East, I guess. Hunter and Kurt in unison: East? Hunter: Bobby, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is. Bobby: Yeah, well, you better get to drivin'. Someone else then appears in the car. ???: Say...I've got an idea. The boys turn around to see Crowley in the back seat. Tires screech as Hunter swerves, slamming on the brakes. Kurt tries to stab Crowley with Ruby's knife, but only stabs the seat of the Impala. Hunter: Did you get him? Kurt: He's gone. Crowley now outside of the Impala knocking on their glass window and says to them: Fancy a fag and a chat? Hunter and Kurt get out of the Impala, angry. And heads to confront Crowley but he tries to back away from them. Crowley: You guys are upset. We should discuss it. Not here,but -- Kurt: (stalking after Crowley) You want to talk? After what you did to us? Crowley baffled: After what I --what I did to you?! I gave you the Colt! Hunter: Yeah? And you knew it wouldn't work against the Devil! Crowley: I never! Kurt: You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run --Good people! Crowley: Who you take on the ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together. Kurt:Sure we are. Kurt attempts to swing at Crowley with the knife, but Crowley teleports behind him. Crowley: Call your dog off --please. As Kurt tries to get in to Crowley's face, Hunter backs him off. Hunter: Give me one good reason. Crowley: I can give you Pestilence. Kurt: What do you know about Pestilence? Crowley: I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it? Hunter thinking of considering this. Kurt: Are you actually listening to this? Hunter: Kurt-- Kurt: Are you friggin' nuts?! Hunter: Shut up for a second, Kurt! Crowley: Shut up, the both of you! Look...I swear... I thought the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the Devil dead. Well...one thing's changed. Now the Devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of his creation. Kurt: Come on man, we don't care! Crowley: They burnt down my house! Kurt shaking his head. Crowley continues: They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every damn demon on Hell and Earth's got their eyes out for me! And yet-here I am-last place I should be-ON THE ROAD, TALKING TO A COUPLE OF POWER RANGERS, UNDER A FRIGGIN' SPOTLIGHT!!! Crowley gestures to the light above them, and it explodes. Crowley calms down and says: So come with me, please. Do you want the Horsemen rings or not? Hunter and Kurt wonders. Crowley: Yes, I know all about that. Shall we? Reluctantly, Hunter and Kurt accompany Crowley to an abandoned house where he has been staying. He has been in hiding since Lucifer knows he gave the Colt to the boys in an attempt to kill him. Crowley reveals he had a magical coin planted in the Impala and has been tracking and eavesdropping on Hunter and Kurt. He knows a demon who works for the Horsemen and thinks they can get him to help them. As they ready to go, Crowley refuses to let Kurt come with them. Hunter hesitates, but decides to go alone with Crowley to get the demon. Meanwhile, the demon Hunter and Crowley are after is a man known as Brady, who is in management of a pharmaceutical company: Niveus, as he communicates with Pestilence through a chalice of blood in his office. Pestilence is keen to get the virus released soon. While Hunter and Crowley are out, Kurt calls Bobby. Bobby: Well, look, Kurt, I got no love for demons, and, yeah, this whole thing is crazy, but...I don't know. After a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it's time to go crazy. Kurt: (scoffs) eah, maybe. (sighs) Hey, Bobby? Bobby: Yeah? Kurt: So uh...remember that time you were possessed? Bobby: Yeah, rings a bell. Kurt: When Meg told you to kill Hunter, you didn't. You took control of yourself back. Bobby: Just long enough to stab myself, yeah. Kurt: Well, how'd you do it? I mean, how'd you take back the wheel? Bobby getting suspicious ans says: Why are you asking, Kurt? Kurt: Say we can open the cage. Great. But then what? W-we just lead the Devil to the edge and get him to jump in? Bobby: You got me. Kurt: What if....you guys lead the Devil to the edge and I jump in? Bobby: Kurt. Kurt: It'd be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself. One action -- just one leap. Bobby: You idjit trying to kill me?! Kurt: Bobby -- Bobby: We just got done talking Hunter off the ledge, and now you're lining up to say "yes"? Kurt: It's not like that. I'm not gonna do it. Not unless we all agree. But I think we got to look at our options. Bobby: Well, this isn't an option, Kurt. Kurt: And why not? Bobby: Because you can't do it. What I did was a million-to-one, and that was some pissant demon I was brain-wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself. Kurt: Yeah. Yeah, I am. Bobby: Boy...It's called "possession" for a reason. You, of all people, ought to know. Kurt: I'm strong enough. Bobby: You ain't! He's gonna find every chink in your armor, Kurt, and use it against you --Your fear, your grief, your anger. And let's face it -- You're not exactly Mr. Anger management. How are you gonna control the Devil, when you can't control yourself? Meanwhile, Hunter and Crowley are having a stakeout inside the Impala, Hunter is watching the building Brady is in through binoculars and spots a couple of guards in the main lobby. Hunter: Demons? Crowley: Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top --13th floor. Hunter: All right, then. We'll have to find a way in through the back. Crowley: You Rangers make everything so complicated. (Crowley disappears) Hunter through the binoculars and spots Crowley in the building now: Ah, crap. Crowley appears behind the security guard, waving at Hunter with a knife then slits his throat. Hunter: Oh, crap. Crap! Crap! Hunter exits the Impala, runs to the door of the building, and knocks on the door. Crowley: Door's open! Hunter enters and walks up to Crowley in disbelief. Crowley: What? Hunter: You killed them? Crowley: Look, we're on a tight schedule. Come on. Now you're squeamish? Please. Crowley walks Hunter to the elevator, Hunter steps inside, Crowley does not. Crowley: Go get 'em, tiger. Hunter: Wait, wh--You're not coming? Crowley: Oh, no. It's not safe up there. There's demons. Hunter: Yeah, I get that. Crowley: Look, just do what I told you, a-and try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me. Hunter confronts Brady and tries to trick him with a proposition but the demon does not buy it, intending to just kill Hunter. However, Crowley gets the drop on Brady and knocks him unconscious. Hunter: What the hell was that? Crowley: That....was perfect. Hunter: Perfect? He didn't want the deal. He wanted me dead. Crowley: And imagine the surprise on your face. Hunter: What? Crowley: Your ignorance and misinformation --I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that. Hunter giving Crowley an angered look. Crowley: What? I-it went like clockwork. Hunter: Not for me, you son of a bitch! Crowley: That's what you get --working with a demon. They have Brady captive and while on the rode in the Impala, Crowley carves a binding link into Brady's chest. The binding link will stop the demon leaving its "meatsuit". Crowley tells Hunter not to return to where Kurt waits claiming that he and Brady have a history. But Hunter refuses and returns to the house. When Hunter and Kurt confront Brady together, Kurt is shocked to see Brady again and reveals that he was one of the souls he tortured in Hell. Brady wanting to go get his hands on Kurt, they're able to restrain him and get Kurt out of the room. Crowley talks to Brady, telling him that eventually Lucifer will kill all the demons, after his fight with Michael. But it doesn't persuade Brady to betray his master, so Crowley leaves to work on another plan. While Hunter and Kurt are around the house keeping a look out, Hunter, in the bathroom, gets locked in by Brady who had escaped from being tied down and tries to find Kurt around the house. Kurt able to hide long enought till Crowley returns and gets a hold on Brady again. He then says he's killed some demons, spreading the word that he and Brady are "lovers in league against Satan." Brady will now be on Lucifer's hit list. Brady angered by this, now losing his loyalty to his master. Then...a howl from the distance. Brady: Oh no, Crowley. What did you do? Kurt: Was that a hellhound? Crowley: I'd say yeah. Hunter: Why was that a hellhound? Crowley groans and pulls something out of his pocket, a coin. Kurt: What's that? Crowley: Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device? Kurt: Yeah. Crowley: Well, demons planted one on me. Hunter: So you're saying a hellhound followed you here? Crowley: Well, technically, it followed this. Brady now terrified: Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want. Kurt: Shut up. Hunter: Okay, well, then we should go. Crowley: Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of "go." Crowley tosses the coin to Hunter who catches it Hunter: Ugh, dammit! Kurt: I told you! Hunter: (mockingly) oh, well, good for you. Luckily, we're armed. Kurt: I'll watch Brady. Brady: (scoffs) watch me? Get me. The hell. OUT OF HERE! Howling and snarling continues, as Hunter is about to morph, the windows shatters as the Hellhounds break through. Snapping his morpher right off. Hunter goes for a shotgun and fires rounds at the hellhounds. Then a click, he's out of shells. The hellhound now growling and slowly moving forward towards Hunter. Brady: Damn it, get me out of here! Hunter and Kurt in unison: Shut up! As Kurt tries to untie Brady, he says: Great. Just great. Then.... Crowley: Hey! Hunter: You're back? Crowley: I'm invested. Currently. The hellhound barks. Crowley: Stay! Hunter: You can control them? Crowley: Not that one. (Crowley points the one in front of Hunter) I brought my own. ( Crowley pats the invisible hellhound beside him and then unveils itself to be much more larger and menecing) Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy! Crowley's hellhound charges, barking and growling as the hellhounds fight each other. Throwing each other across the house, tearing up everything in it's path. The four able to escape around the back and head towards the Impala. And just before getting in, Crowley says: I'll wager $1,000 my pup wins. Hehehe! They drive off. Later that evening, they are stopped by a desereted alleyway, where Brady gives up the location for Pestilence. Crowley holds a piece of paper containing Pestilence' location. Hunter: What do you think? Crowley: It's good. (hands the paper to Hunter) Crowley (to Brady): You got no reason to lie, have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now. Brady: You've screwed me --for eternity. Crowley: Nah. Won't last that long. Trust me. Brady wide eyed as Hunter hands Kurt the demon killing knife and finishes off Brady. Crowley: Gentlemen, pleasure doing business with you. Crowley then disappears in front of the boys as they set their focus on getting to Pestilence next. Meanwhile Bobby is on the phone with someone: Yea, I followed up. Nasty omens, but none of it's Death with a capital "d." Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything. And, Rufus...You watch your ass out there. Bobby hangs up then someone in the room speaks with him. ???: Chin up. Cavalry's arrived. Bobby turns around and quickly pulls out his revolver, revealing to be Crowley. Crowley: Charming. That won't work on me. Name's Crowley. Maybe you've... Bobby: So you're Crowley? Crowley: In the flesh. Bobby shoots Crowley. Crowley: Aah! I see you have heard of me. I liked this suit. Bobby begins speaking in Latin, trying to excorcise him but doesn't seem to affect him. Crowley: Please, that won't work on me. I am my "own" demon. Bobby: What are you doing here? Crowley: Looking out for Crowley. Bobby: Meaning...? Crowley: The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. I'm here to help. Bobby: You know where Death is? Crowley: No. Haven't the foggiest. Bobby then grabs a shotgun and aims it at Crowley. Bobby: Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas. Crowley: That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload. Bobby: You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you? Crowley: God, no. That could get me killed. But there is this little spell that I know. Bobby: That so? Crowley: Results are 100% guaranteed. Bobby: Okay. Then why are you snake-oiling me? Crowley: Well, it's a little bit...embarrassing. There's this...technicality. Bobby: Uh-huh. Crowley: I need a little something to get the magic going. Bobby: And what's that? Crowley: You make a wish. I can give you anything you want, mate -- Up to and including Death's coordinates. All I need is... Bobby: My soul. Crowley: I've done more with less. Let's just say when they're getting their Grammys, they shouldn't all be thanking God. It's worth it, Bobby. Think. Bobby: Okay. Here's my counter. (Bobby shoots Crowley with the shotgun) Crowley: Ow! Bloody hell! Feisty. Bobby: Get out. Crowley: I'll give it right back. Bobby: You think I'm a natural-born idjit? Crowley: Quite the contrary. Look, you're right to be suspicious. But I'm your ally. Enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate ass depends on it. I promise you --temporary loan. I'll give it...Right...Back. Bobby stares at him long enough to think about, possibly considering his offer. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse